Naturally
by You've Got To Be Kidding
Summary: Arguing in circles takes one only so far.


Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis, not me.

**

* * *

**

Naturally

The High King was most aggrieved, and the sovereign to his right appeared to be much the same. A matter had come to their attention about which Something Must Be Done. But what to do about it?

The Kings were unexpectedly drawn from their thoughts. There was a light knock at the door of the library, and when the knocker was summoned he bowed his head rather anxiously. The Kings looked somewhat warily back.

"Your Majesties?"

Tumnus was so great and honored a friend of the young monarchs that they generally dispensed with formalities, but if the brothers were surprised to be thus addressed they did not show it.

But Edmund did not mind voicing his annoyance. "Oh do come in Tumnus. None of that 'Your Majesty' bit. You'll give me a headache trying to remember to be formal."

But the Faun did not laugh as he usually might have. Looking even more anxious, Tumnus entered the room, closing the door behind him. He was directed to take an empty chair, and he did. Then there was silence as all three wondered how to broach the subject weighing so heavily on their minds.

Peter gave up first. "Tell me, Tumnus, what do you think of our youngest sister?"

He had certainly found the matter which had put Tumnus in such an anxious state. The poor Faun began to sweat.

Queen Lucy and the Faun Tumnus were the best of friends, almost kindred in a way. But an idea had risen somewhere among those Narnians who were more easily deceived, and it had recently become a rumor. It was no doubt foolish drivel dreamed up by gossips, but Tumnus could no longer endure the whispers of the courtiers.

He was sure his beloved Queen had heard them too; she had been hesitant to come near him for far too long. She had been sorrowful since the rumor had begun, and if her family had somehow failed to hear it he knew they had noticed something amiss, for Queen Susan had spirited her off on a holiday in Archenland only the day before to cheer her. He mulled his answer over carefully.

"I love her as a sister."

"But you have considered loving her some other way?"

Tumnus' eyes widened as he wondered if the High King knew of his plight already. "I would hate to burden Lucy so."

"Then do not."

"But I would not dishonor her Majesty either."

"Dishonor her?"

"By denying her what she wishes."

"What is it you think she wishes?" asked Peter dangerously.

Tumnus was not ready to answer that. "I… do not know."

"Yes you do," said Edmund.

Tumnus' face went very white. "Then you know."

NNNNNNNNNN

"Have no fear Faun Tumnus, we know what ails you. The palace walls are thinner than they look," said Edmund wryly.

This only added to Tumnus' fear. "And yet you do not banish me?"

"Lucy is our sister," said Peter, "but she is a Queen in her own right. We would not attempt to decide her fate."

"However, we are her siblings," said Edmund. "Her fellow rulers."

"Her _brothers_," added Peter so severely that Tumnus looked down. "We have the right- nay, the responsibility- to defend her and her honor. To protect her from anyone who would bring her to harm- be he friend or foe."

"I would never hurt Lucy," said Tumnus. "Please believe me."

"I had believed it until this moment," said Peter, and Tumnus looked offended.

"You would have me dishonor her by refusing to ask her? To lift her from her despair? If that was what she wished?"

Peter's eyes were angry. "She would recover. I would have you stay away from my sister's bed!"

Tumnus' face grew very red. He and Lucy were such good friends, but in truth he had no desire to marry her. There was in fact a lady Faun he had grown quite fond of; he had intended to ask her to marry him. But this business with Lucy complicated things. He could not very well deny his Queen her desire, but how could he submit to it? None of his kind had ever committed such an atrocity before. To marry outside one's own species… it was unthinkable. The consequences would be disastrous.

"It-it isn't that," he mumbled. "We could sleep in separate rooms," said the Faun tentatively. "We _would_. Lucy must know that there could never be any real intimacy…" He could not imagine that she would want it, from a Faun. Peter must know that!

Peter's eyes were still angry but he could think of nothing to say; Tumnus was only trying to placate him. Regardless of where anyone slept, this was what they had all feared- that Lucy might want to be married to the Faun and had been so sad only because he had not yet asked her. It went against the law of Aslan and his father. None of them had thought her capable of it; they did not think so little of her. Even if she had fallen prey to such a nasty temptation, they all thought her love of Aslan would drive her to rise above it.

But Peter's face lost color as he thought it. They had all learned that no one was above temptation. If Lucy had convinced herself that Tumnus should be her husband... Peter shuddered.

"Forgive me, Peter," said Tumnus quickly. "I meant no offence. I would not have mentioned it if… that is, there are those who have suggested…" But he fell silent. How could he bring up such an atrocity aloud? How could he even suggest it of Lucy?

Peter had no trouble with confrontation and indeed preferred it to all this tiptoeing about, but Tumnus was his friend and he had preferred not to stray into such querulous grounds. Still, he couldn't think of anything to say.

As his High King was speechless Edmund changed the direction of the conversation. "You are much older than she," he said diplomatically; certainly they could all agree on that. Peter looked gratefully at him. Tumnus looked as though he wished to speak but could think of nothing to say; he _was_ older than Lucy. A good deal older, in fact. Peter saved him the trouble of answering this.

"That might be forgiven, friend. There are those who overcome a difference of age. But you also attempted to kidnap her."

Tumnus bowed his head. No one had spoken of that in so long… he was sure it had all been forgiven…

Peter laid a hand on his arm. "Peace, Tumnus. You returned her unharmed of your own accord."

"And others have done worse," added Edmund softly, and Tumnus returned his eyes to his Kings.

Satisfied that the Faun knew nothing was held against him, Peter removed his hand and sat back. "But there is yet another matter to discuss, and it is the crux of the trouble."

"I am a Faun," said Tumnus quietly. He had never before been ashamed of it.

"You are no less a Creature for being a Faun," Peter assured him. "You are a _talking_ Faun, and Aslan has made you so. You're as much a Being as any of us. It's naught to do with that. But you have nearly hit the mark." His voice was gentle but firm. "It is not that you are a Faun. It is that you are a Faun and Lucy is not. It is that she is Human and you are not. We have had the same trouble about Queen Susan and General Oreius before now, and our answer was the same then."

"And what was the Queen's answer?" asked Tumnus carefully.

"The same," said Peter just as carefully. He was glad to see that Tumnus relaxed a bit.

Edmund noticed too. "It strikes me that you do not appear to wish to marry the Queen."

Tumnus did not answer that directly. "It's only- so many have suggested the idea," he said worriedly. "Suppose it is what Lucy truly wants. Suppose it is the right thing to do after all."

"It is not," said Edmund gravely.

"It would be an outrage," added the High King. "If she did- and I would not disgrace her by suggesting that she would- you would do well to dissuade her."

"Forgive us, Master Tumnus," said Edmund. "We wish you no ill will. You are our friend and honored advisor. But your marrying Lucy would not be natural."

"Well," said Tumnus hesitantly, upset by such wording. "Did not Aslan permit Men and Nymphs to marry? Women and-"

Peter interrupted. "Have you ever heard of Aslan allowing Humans and Beasts to intermarry?"

Tumnus was disgusted when he heard it put like that. "I… I am half like a Man."

"_Like_ a Man, Yes. _Half_ like one. But you are _not_ a Man, Tumnus. So you should not marry the daughter of a Man," said Peter carefully.

"But I am half a Beast," said Tumnus miserably. "Should I then marry a Beast? How would that be any better?"

"Nay, friend. A Faun should marry a Faun, as a Sparrow should marry a Sparrow, a Fish a Fish."

Tumnus knew he was being manipulative but something in those words galled him. "Some would call that a racist remark, your Highness."

Peter was taken aback. "Have you been with us so long, Tumnus, and yet know me so little? Look at me, and know you have no repercussions to fear for an honest answer. Do you believe me to be racist?"

The Faun knew that none of Narnia's royals were so prejudiced. "No," he said, ashamed. I suppose you would have Lucy marry a Calormene if she could find one she loved."

Peter considered this. "If she could find one she loved," he agreed. "It is their behavior which has put us off them so far, not the color of their skin as some have so recklessly declared." He frowned. "It has been said that they worship idols," he said darkly.

"A foolish thing to do if it is true," agreed the Faun. "And I am sorry, I do not think so little of you. But I've taken us off the point. Perhaps my marrying Lucy would not be so unimaginable." The Kings' eyes darkened. "I- I admit it's a bit unnatural."

"Do you?"

"I- yes."

"And what has Aslan to do with the unnatural?" asked the Just King. His voice was even, but there was danger there.

"Nothing," said Tumnus quietly.

"Nothing," agreed Peter and Edmund together.

"And we would all do well to remember it," admonished the High King.

"Well I don't think-"

But they had argued nonsense in circles for too long. Next moment there came a loud roar and all three were thrown to the floor. They covered their faces with their arms to shield their eyes from the suddenly blinding light.

When they were able to stand again there was no doubt that they would not. They all got to their knees and bowed in reverence.

"I did not make Men to lie with Beasts as they lie with Women," roared Aslan severely. "I did not make Beasts to lie with Humans, in any world. You will not marry the Queen Lucy, Tumnus. To so defile my creation would mean death for you both. Would you so defy me?"

Tumnus was quite shaken, but he dared not keep silent. "I would not, Aslan," he whispered, and he could feel the Lion's forgiveness wash over him. But Aslan knew the Faun's heart ached for the distress he might have to cause his dearest friend by obeying; Tumnus still worried that Lucy loved him romantically.

"Do not be troubled, Tumnus. There is one whose opinion none of you has asked," said Aslan gently.

Three pairs of eyes rose to meet the Lion's.

"Go to Lucy."

NNNNNNNNNN

"So… you do not wish to be married to me?" asked Tumnus.

"Oh Mr. Tumnus, I love you," said Lucy sincerely. "You mustn't think I don't. But I had never considered it. And once the report of your desire to ask for my hand reached me, I despaired, for-" She looked away, not wanting to hurt him. "I did not share that desire."

Neither spoke for a long moment, but finally Lucy continued. "Please don't be angry. You are my dearest friend. But I could never be married to a Faun, Mr. Tumnus. It- it is unnatural. As much for you as for me. I would never rebel against Aslan so, and I could not bear it if you were willing to." She looked up at him, willing him to understand that he had no hope of marrying her. "And even if he didn't mind it, I would not wish to marry you. That-that is not the way I love you, dear Mr. Tumnus," she whispered gently.

She was taken aback by her friend's happy laughter as he caught her up in a hug.

"Nor I you, my Queen," he promised, releasing her. "I had no wish to marry you but I had no wish to hurt you either. You see, when _I_ heard the rumor, it was suggested that you wanted me to marry you and had despaired when I ignored your wish."

"It appears that we were conspired against," said Lucy angrily.

"Perhaps," said Tumnus calmly. "But we are done with that now, are we not?"

Lucy caught his hands, and her shining smile lightened her friend's heart. "We are. And by Aslan's grace we shall be friends forever."

"Naturally," said Tumnus with a grin.

And rumors, especially those which went against Aslan's laws, were dealt with rather harshly after that.


End file.
